


Helping Sleep Fall

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Sleep Fall

"Thank you for knocking her off the chopper." 

She waited, knowing that note in his voice.

"I've got her tagged for very personal retribution, and the details just got more intensive with her trying to kill you."

"It's not like she knew attacking me would chock up more black marks with you," she giggled.

"Not the point," he told her dismissively. "You're mine, she needs to be dead, and that's that." 

"I'm yours, huh? Just how so?" She let her voice go husky, as she settled back in a bed that was far too empty. 

His warm chuckle was music to her nerves. "Ahh, sister. You wouldn't be trying to provoke me, would you?" he asked in that low, almost dangerously sexy purr he could manage like no other man.

"Who me?" she asked in turn, a light finger trailing from the edge of her collarbone, down over the swell of her breast. "I would never. Deliberately. Provoke…ahhh…you." She moaned ever so softly at the sensation of her calloused fingertips running over the crisply taut nipple.

Slade made a low, amused noise at her, "Sister, you have made an art of provoking me..."

"Why, with all that I have on my plate, would I _ever_ spend time doing that?" she asked him, slightly breathless in the way she spoke as she let her hand move slowly over her skin, imagining he was there, watching her, waiting to be the one whose hands touched every hidden hot spot.

"Because, my little bird, you enjoy the reactions it gains you... Missing my touch, are you, sister?"

"Ulan Bator was nearly three weeks ago," she reminded, her voice hitching up, just slightly as she flattened her hand and slid it down over her stomach lightly.

"True, it was..." he agreed with her, enjoying the tone of her voice as he listened to her breathing go uneven, knowing that tone of her voice. "Too long."

"Too long since I felt your hands on my bare skin, heard the way your breathing deepens when you're holding your control to make me go crazy," she purred, fingers just barely grazing the dark hair before she moved her hand back up and over to the other breast.

"Mm…. I'd have said, too long since you've been pinned against me, since I've felt the way you shake so nicely while I tease that lovely body of yours, sister..."

She rewarded that imagery with a low moan, her fingers tweaking the nipple tightly. "Oh I do love that. The feel of you above me, never going far, the way your fingertips press just…perfect against my skin."

"Oh, I know, sister, you show me that so beautifully, with the way your skin flushes, heats, the way you move into my touch..."

"Oooh…" Dinah had to take a long breath, just thinking of the way he knew her body. "God, Slade; between your voice and your touch, it's all I can ever do to think at all." Her touch trailed down, moving toward her hip once more.

Slade purred softly at her tone, smiling to himself as he dropped back across his bed. "Is it now, sister? Something you need, my little bird?"

"I want you," she told him, her voice one of a hungry woman. "I want to feel you over me, I want to feel your thigh…ooooh…part mine." She grazed her fingers over her curls, legs spreading to keep a feather light touch exploring in response to her wishes.

He smiled at the hunger in her voice, "That sounds good, sister... tell me what else you want, my little bird. Where you wish I was touching you…"

Dinah moaned softly as she shivered in anticipation of their next meeting, when it would be him pressing kisses on her body, pressing her in to the bed with the weight of his body, moving slowly… "Oh, Slade. Right now, I wish your mouth was at my throat, that wonderful tongue of yours tracing my pulse, while one hand grips my hip, your thumb stroking over the bone, and the other is on my breast, squeezing, holding…"

"Mm... feeling the way you move under me, the way your pulse beats so fast under my lips, under my hand, the way you try to wrap up around me..." He heard the way his voice had shifted, and smiled at what that would do to her, even as the hunger in her voice more than woke desire in him.

"Oh…oh, yes…hooking my leg behind yours, pressing against you, wanting you so bad…god, why do you always make me wait?!" Her breathing quickened as she slid her fingers along her folds, parting them to touch in a way that maddeningly left her wanting more, just like he would.

"Why do you always want to rush, little bird?" he asked, smiling at the impatient, needing sound of her voice, listening though the phone to her movement.

She laughed, a low, husky sound, at that rejoinder. "Sometimes it's all I want, to be yours, to be taken fast and hard, and shown just how thoroughly I am yours." A light caress along her inner folds and she shuddered, gasping with the electricity.

He growled softly at that, "You are mine, sister, no matter if I pin you down and take you the second I can strip your armor away, or lay you out and make you ask for everything you want and spend the time making you wait... and you do ask so nicely..."

She cried out at the mental images, letting her touches grow more firm, more insistent, hips rocking to meet an imaginary lover above her. "I love the growling. The way you get so very possessive. Any other man, I'd kick hard, but you…you make me feel so very cherished, and still don't forget I'm a damn strong woman in my own right."

"Of course I don't, sister. It's so much a part of why we work, that you can run right beside me, with me... Sister, do you know how you sound?" asked with a growl still low in his voice at the tiny little cries threaded through her words, the sound of her moving.

"Tell me, Slade…tell me how I sound for you." She bit her lip as she ran a light touch over her clit, a muffled cry of frustrated want mixing with her breathy moans.

"Oh... so beautiful, sister, and so desperate... I can hear you moving against the bed, hear the way your breath's racing, almost catch the way your fingers slide over your skin..."

Her soft gasp accompanied said fingers sliding back down, teasing at her entrance, making her buck up again. "Mmm, I wish it was you making me move, the way your hips flex, making me take up your rhythm."

"So do I, sister... be damn good to be there with you, breathing the way your scent changes when you're this hungry, feeling you so hot, wrapped around me while we move, the way your hands cling to me."

"Lacing my fingers in your hair, when we first start," she panted, fingers doing their best to meet her hungry wishes. "Sliding them down your neck, nails on skin. The way you make me go so tight with need," she moaned.

"Mm...sharp ones, too, little bird... love the way your body starts to bow, trying to move harder, faster than my pace, because of how much you want."

"Slade…please…" She could feel herself right at the edge, so close to exploding, his voice stoking her desires as she touched, fingers twisting inside her, thumb stroking at the hard knot of pleasure.

"Hm..." He let her hear that he was considering it, aching for the way she would feel under him. It made her moans and sharp little cries grow desperate, holding back full release until he gave her the permission she wanted. All the while, she imagined his body and hers, together, moving.

"Now, sister," he hissed, soft and low.

Dinah let out a full-throated cry of pleasure as she twisted her fingers just so, all of her body seizing and bowing up as the first wave broke within her. She called his name, eyes shut tightly free hand knotted in the sheets as she writhed.

Slade growled at the sound of her voice breaking like that, and want and need broke through his control, making him shudder as his world went white.

"Yes, lover…" she managed to purr, eyes heavy with sleep now. "See you when I see you?"

"See you when I see you, my little bird..." he said to her gently. "Sleep, sister."

She drifted off, trusting him to hang up on his end, pleasant dreams of that next encounter coming as soon as she wrapped the blanket around her.


End file.
